Resistance spot welding is a process used by a number of industries to join together two or more metal workpieces. The automotive industry, for example, often uses resistance spot welding to join together metal workpieces during the manufacture of structural frame members (e.g., body sides and cross members) and vehicle closure members (e.g., vehicle doors, hoods, trunk lids, and lift-gates), among others. A number of spot welds are often formed at various points around an edge of the metal workpieces or some other bonding region to ensure the part is structurally sound. While spot welding has typically been practiced to join together certain similarly composed metal workpieces—such as steel-to-steel and aluminum-to-aluminum—the desire to incorporate lighter weight materials into a vehicle body structure has generated interest in joining steel workpieces to aluminum workpieces by resistance spot welding. The aforementioned desire to resistance spot weld dissimilar metal workpieces is not unique to the automotive industry; indeed, it extends to other industries that may utilize spot welding including the aviation, maritime, railway, and building construction industries.
Resistance spot welding, in general, relies on the flow of electrical current through overlapping metal workpieces to generate heat within the designated weld site. To carry out such a welding process, a set of opposed welding electrodes is pressed in facial alignment against opposite sides of the workpiece stack-up, which typically includes two or three metal workpieces arranged in a lapped configuration. Electrical current is then passed through the metal workpieces from one welding electrode to the other. Resistance to the flow of this electrical current generates heat within the metal workpieces and at their faying interface(s). When the workpiece stack-up includes an aluminum workpiece and an adjacent overlapping steel workpiece, the heat generated at the faying interface and within the bulk material of those dissimilar metal workpieces initiates and grows a molten aluminum weld pool that extends into the aluminum workpiece from the faying interface. This molten aluminum weld pool wets the adjacent faying surface of the steel workpiece and, upon cessation of the current flow, solidifies into a weld joint that weld bonds the two workpieces together.
Each of the welding electrodes used to conduct resistance spot welding includes a weld face disposed on an end of an electrode body. The weld face is the portion of the welding electrode that contacts and electrically communicates with the workpiece stack-up. Over the course of repeated resistance spot welding operations, the weld faces of the welding electrodes are susceptible to degradation due to the large quantity of heat generated at the weld faces during current flow and the high compressive force used to hold the weld faces against the workpiece stack-up. Such degradation may include plastic deformation of the weld face and/or contamination build-up that results from a reaction between the electrode and its respective contacting workpiece at elevated temperatures. In order to extend the life of the welding electrodes, especially in a manufacturing setting, the weld faces of the welding electrodes may be periodically restored to their original geometry. This restorative process should be quick, practical, and accurate so that it does not disrupt manufacturing operations by keeping the welding electrodes off-line for extended periods of time.
Resistance spot welding an aluminum workpiece to a steel workpiece is fraught with challenges. Apart from the need to periodically dress weld faces that undergo different degradation mechanisms, the disparate properties of the two workpieces and the presence of a mechanically tough, electrically insulating, and self-healing refractory oxide layer (or layers) on the aluminum workpiece have made it difficult to consistently achieve weld joints with adequate peel and cross-tension strengths. Given that previous spot welding efforts have not been particularly successful, mechanical fasteners including self-piercing rivets and flow-drill screws have predominantly been used to fasten aluminum and steel workpieces together. Mechanical fasteners, however, take longer to install and have high consumable costs compared to spot welding. They also add weight to the vehicle body structure—weight that is avoided when joining is accomplished by way of spot welding—that offsets some of the weight savings attained through the use of aluminum workpieces in the first place. Additionally, mechanical fasteners can introduce locations for galvanic corrosion with the aluminum workpiece since the fasteners are typically made of steel.